PARP (EC 2.4.2.30), also known as PARS (for poly(ADP-ribose) synthetase), or ADPRT (for NAD:protein (ADP-ribosyl) transferase (polymerising)) is a major nuclear protein of 116 kDa. It is mainly present in almost all eukaryotes. The enzyme synthesizes poly(ADP-ribose), a branched polymer that can consist of over 200 ADP-ribose units from NAD. The protein acceptors of poly(ADP-ribose) are directly or indirectly involved in maintaining DNA integrity. They Include histones, topoisomerases, DNA and RNA polymerases, DNA ligases, and Ca2+- and Mg+-dependent endonucleases.
PARP protein is expressed at a high level in many tissues, most notably in the immune system, heart, brain and germ-line cells. Under normal physiological conditions, there is minimal PARP activity. However, DNA damage causes an immediate activation of PARP by up to 500-fold. Among the many functions attributed to PARP is its major role in facilitating DNA repair by ADP-ribosylation and therefore coordinating a number of DNA repair proteins. As a result of PARP activation, NAD levels significantly decline. While many endogenous and exogenous agents have been shown to damage DNA and activate PARP, peroxynitrite, formed from a combination of nitric oxide (NO) and superoxide, appears to be a main perpetrator responsible for various reported disease conditions in vivo, e.g., during shock, stroke and inflammation.
It is also known that PARP inhibitors, such as 3-amino benzamide, affect DNA repair generally in response, for example, to hydrogen peroxide or gamma-radiation, Cristovao et al., “Effect of a Poly(ADP-Ribose) Polymerase Inhibitor on DNA Breakage and Cytotoxicity Induced by Hydrogen Peroxide and γ-Radiation,” Terato., Carcino., and Muta., 16:219-27 (1996). Specifically, Cristovao et al. observed a PARP-dependent recovery of DNA strand breaks in leukocytes treated with hydrogen peroxide.
The nuclear enzyme poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase-1 (PARP-1) plays a key role in facilitating base excision repair and other cellular processes. It has been proposed that PARP-1 acts as a molecular DNA nick sensor, detecting DNA single-strand breaks and recruiting the appropriate repair enzymes. PARP-1 binds to DNA strand breaks via two zinc fingers in the amino-terminal DNA binding domain of the enzyme, its activity being dependent on DNA binding. The enzyme acts as a homodimer catalyzing the transfer of ADP-ribose from the substrate NAD+ to acceptor proteins, including PARP-1 itself. Extensive negatively charged polymers of PAR are thereby formed, causing electrostatic repulsion of DNA strands and chromatin proteins, the latter allowing base excision repair complexes access to the damaged strand and subsequent DNA repair. After initial activation by a strand break, PARP-1 is released from the DNA, the polymer degraded by PAR glycohydrolase, and the PARP-1 enzyme is then available for a further round of DNA binding and activation. Plummer, et al., 11 (9) Clin. Cancer Res. 3402 (2005).
PARP inhibitors have been reported to be effective, as synergists or potentiators, in radiosensitizing hypoxic tumor cells. PARP inhibitors have also been reported to be effective as synergists in preventing tumor cells from recovering from potentially lethal damage of DNA after radiation therapy, presumably by their ability to prevent DNA repair. US. Pat. Nos. 5,032,617; 5,215,738; and 5,041,653.
There is considerable interest in the development of PARP inhibitors as both chemopotentiators and radiopotentiators for use in cancer therapy and to limit cellular damage after ischemia or endotoxic stress. In particular, potentiation of temozolomide cytotoxicity observed in preclinical studies with potent PARP-1 inhibitors reflects inhibition of base excision repair and subsequent cytotoxicity due to incomplete processing of N7-methylguanine and H3-methyladenine. There is now a body of preclinical data demonstrating that the cytotoxicity of temozolomide is potentiated by coadministration of a PARP inhibitor either in vitro or in vivo. Plummer, et al., Clin. Cancer Res., 11 (9), 3402 (2005).
Temozolomide, a DNA methylating agent, induces DNA damage, which is repaired by O6-alkylguanine alkyltransferase (ATase) and poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase-1 (PARP-1 )-dependent base excision repair. Temozolomide is an orally available monofunctional DNA alkylating agent used to treat gliomas and malignant melanoma. Temozolomide is rapidly absorbed and undergoes spontaneous breakdown to form the active monomethyl triazene, 5-(3-methyl-1-triazeno)imidazole-4-carboxamide. Monomethyl triazene forms several DNA methylation products, the predominate species being N7-methylguanine (70%), N3-methyladenine (9%), and O6-methylguanine (5%). Unless repaired by O6-alkylguanine alkyltransferase, O6-methylguanine is cytotoxic due to mispairing with thymine during DNA replication. This mispairing is recognized on the daughter strand by mismatch repair proteins and the thymine excised. However, unless the original O6-methylguanine nucleotide in the parent strand is repaired by ATase-mediated removal of the methyl adduct, thymine can he reinserted. Repetitive futile rounds of thymine excision and incorporation opposite an unrepaired O6-methylguanine nucleotide causes a state of persistent strand breakage and the MutS branch of mismatch repair system signals G2-M cell cycle arrest and the initiation of apoptosis. The quantitatively more important N7-methylguanine and N3-methyladenine nucleotide alkylation products formed by temozolomide are rapidly repaired by base excision repair. Plummer, et al., Clin. Cancer Res., 11 (9), 3402 (2005).
Chemosensitization by PARP inhibitors is not limited to temozolomide. Cytotoxic drugs, generally, or radiation can induce activation of PARP-1 and it has been demonstrated that inhibitors of PARP-1 can potentiate the DNA damaging and cytotoxic effects of chemotherapy and irradiation. Kock, et al., 45 J. Med Chem. 4901 (2002). PARP-1 mediated DNA repair in response to DNA damaging agents represents a-mechanism for drug resistance in tumors, and inhibition of this enzyme has been shown to enhance the activity of ionizing radiation and several cytotoxic antitumor agents, including temozolomide and topotecan. Suto et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,075, disclose several isoquinolines used for enhancing the lethal effects of ionizing radiation or chemotherapeatic agents on tumor cells. Weltin et al., “Effect of 6(5H)-Phenanthridinone, an Inhibitor of Poly(ADP-ribose) Polymerase, on Cultured Tumor Cells”, Oncol. Res., 6:9, 399-403 (1994) disclose the inhibition of PARP activity, reduced proliferation of tumor cells, and a marked synergistic effect when tumor cells are co-treated with an alkylating drug. PARP-1 is thus a potentially important therapeutic target for enhancing DNA-damaging cancer therapies.
Large numbers of known PARP inhibitors have been described in Banasik et al., “Specific Inhibitors of Poly(ADP-Ribose) Synthetase and Mono(ADP-Ribosyl)-Transferase”, J. Biol. Chem., 267:3, 1569-75 (1992), and in Banasik et al., “Inhibitors and Activators of ADP-Ribosylation Reactions”, Molec. Cell. Biochem., 138, 185-97 (1994). However, effective use of these PARP inhibitors, in the ways discussed above, has been limited by the concurrent production of unwanted side-effects. See Milam et al., “Inhibitors of Poly(Adenosine Diphosphate-Ribose) Synthesis; Effect on Other Metabolic Processes,” Science, 223, 589-91 (1984).
In addition to the above, PARP Inhibitors have been disclosed and described in the following international patent applications: WO 00/42040; WO 00/39070; WO 00/39104; WO 99/11623; WO 99/11628; WO 99/11622; WO 99/59975; WO 99/11644; WO 99/11945; WO 99/11649; and WO 99/59973. A comprehensive review of the state of the art has been published by Li and Zhang in IDrugs 2001, 4 (7): 804-812 (PharmaPress Ltd ISSN 1369-7056).
The ability of PARP-inhibitors to potentiate the lethality of cytotoxic agents, whether by radiosensitizing tumor cells to ionizing radiation, or by chemosensitizing tumor cells to the cytotoxic effects of chemotherapeutic agents has been reported in, inter alia,. U.S. 2002/0028815; U.S. 2003/0134843; U.S. 2004/0067949; White A W, et al., 14 Bioorg. & Med. Chem Letts. 2433 (2004); Canon Koch S S, et al., 45 J. Med. Chem. 4961 (2002); Skalitsky D J, et al., 46J. Med. Chem. 210 (2003); Farmer H, et al., 434 Nature 917 (14 Apr. 2005); Plummer E R, et al., 11 (9) Clin. Cancer Res. 3402 (2005); Tikhe J G, et al., 47 J. Med. Chem. 5467 (2004); Griffin R. J., et al., WO 98/33802; and Helleday T, et al., WO 2005/012305.
The induction of peripheral neuropathy is a common factor in limiting therapy with chemotherapeutic drugs. Quasthoff and Hartung, J. Neurology, 249, 9-17 (2002). Chemotherapy induced neuropathy is a side-effect encountered following the use of many of the conventional (e.g., Taxol, vincritine, cisplatin) and newer chemotherapies (eg velcade, epothilone). Depending on the substance used, a pure sensory and painful neuropathy (with cisplatin, oxaliplatin, carboplatin) or a mixed sensorimotor neuropathy with or without involvement of the autonomic nervous system (with vincristine, taxol, suramin) can ensue. Neurotoxicity depends on the total cumulative dose and the type of drug used. In individual cases neuropathy can evolve even after a single drug application. The recovery from symptoms is often incomplete and a long period of regeneration is required to restore function. Up to now, no drug is available to reliably prevent or cure chemotherapy-induced neuropathy.
There continues to be a need for effective and potent PARP inhibitors which enhance the lethal effects of ionizing radiation and/or chemotherapeutic agents on tumor cells while producing minimal side-effects.